Why do I put up with you?
by ritsu01
Summary: I notice how there are only few BillyxMandy fics...Light and mostly friendship and humor...okay, mostly humor.
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I don't know why, but I felt like writing this. Mostly humor and friendship…might lead to romance though ;D

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>-Endsville, Mandy's House-<p>

"HEY MANDY!" Billy screamed.

"What is it?" the blonde girl replied. It was early in the morning and she was NOT in the mood for another one of Billy's antics.

"Wanna go fishing?"

"No."

"Why not?" the boy shrieked.

"Because the last time we went fishing you almost got us killed."

"Oh come on! How was I supposed to know it was full of piranhas!"

"Well, maybe because, THERE'S A SIGN?"

"Eh, not my problem." Billy shrugged.

Mandy rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. Honestly, why does she even put up with this idiot?

"Whatever. We are not going fishing."

"Go back in time to the ICE AGE then?" Billy said, emphasizing the word ICE AGE.

"No. Last time you made the mammoths extinct"

"Party pooper"

"If I recall, you pooped your pants the last party you went to, not me"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Billy nervously looked around with beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Uh huh."

"Well…what do you want to do?" the boy asked looking at Mandy with the most innocent eyes.

"Rule the world."

"Oh come on! You say that every time!"

"Got any better ideas idiot?"

"Fishing!"

Mandy sighed. "Fine."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WE'RE GOING FISHING! UH HUH, UH HUH UH HUH!"

Mandy rubbed her temples as Billy ran off gathering the fishing equipments.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>-School, cafeteria-<p>

Mandy was walking along the school cafeteria carrying her tray of food. She looked around for a seat and much to her dismay she saw Billy frantically waving his hands trying to get her attention.

She stared at him for a second and immediately sat down at the nearest table, next to some random kid.

Billy stared at Mandy as she ate her lunch. Disappointment filled his heart.

"Fine! This table is too coooool for her anyways!" he huffed.

Mandy ignored his outburst and proceeded to consuming her food.

The ignorant boy couldn't take the lack of attention he was having. He marched towards Mandy.

"Mandy! That table was TOO AWESOME for you, so I completely understand why you would rather sit here" he said in an arrogant way while crossing his arms.

*Ignores

"Yep, you wouldn't understand what it's like to be so HARDCORE LIKE ME" he grinned.

*Ignores

"Poor simple Mandy…"

*Ignores

"That's it! You!" he pointed to the random guy beside Mandy, "Get out"

"Pff. Why?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" he shrieked.

"Whatever."

Billy then sat in the chair with an air of superiority. "THIS is the most coolest, awesomest and superset table now!" He said as he opened his lunch box and ate beside Mandy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>-Sassy Cat Theme Park-<p>

"SASSY CAT! EEEEEP! SASSY CAT!" Billy screamed at Mandy's face.

He immediately got slapped by the girl.

"Ow Mandy! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot."

"But we're at the Sassy Cat Theme Park! THE BEST PLACE IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!"

"How do we get out of here?"

"No! We're not leaving until I see Sassy Cat!"

"Isn't it over there?" Mandy said as she pointed to a Sassy Cat mascot.

"That isn't Sassy Cat DUH. It's some dude in a costume!" he said. He marched towards the mascot and screamed, "FAKER!", like a maniac, scaring all the children surrounding it.

Mandy blinked with surprise. "Wow, you knew?"

"Of course! I'M A TRUE SASSY CAT FAN. FAKERS LIKE THAT COULD NEVER FOOL ME!"

Mandy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What a stupid reason.

"Anyways! Sassy Cat could be any where! She's probably really shy so she's hiding! WE. HAVE. TO. FIND. HER." He said while shifting his eyes looking to the left and right quickly.

"Uh huh."

"COME ON!" he battle cried while grabbing Mandy's hand as he ran off.

They…who am I kidding, Billy searched through the whole theme park dragging Mandy with him. They went through all the rides, tried all the games, and went to every food stand, unfortunately for Billy there was still no Sassy cat.

Before they knew it, there was only 30 minutes till closing time.

"Come on dweeb, we've searched everywhere already. Let's go home"

"No! There's still one store we haven't tried! They just opened it recently! SASSY CAT MUST BE THERE!"

Mandy grumbled.

"What's the store?"

"THE REALLY AMAZING SASSY CAT COSTUME STORE!"

The blonde girl felt her eye twitch. People can be such morons. A costume store? Really?

"No."

"Why not?"

"You go. I'm going home"

"Pa-lease?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH COCONUTS ON TOP?"

"NO"

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH COCONUTS AND SHAVING CREAM ON TOP?"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEEE" he begged while on his knees.

Mandy grumbled. "Get up, you're embarrassing me." She said, as she walked over to the store.

"YAY!" he jumped with joy, skipping after Mandy.

As they went inside the store…Oh to Mandy's horror! It was filled with fluffy headgears, sassy clothes and squishy shoes! She shuddered as she slowly backed away.

Billy however, looked at the place with sparkles and rainbows in his eyes! It was a dream come true!

He noticed Mandy backing away.

"QUUUEEEYUUWAAWA!" he randomly screamed. It was an earsplitting scream that broke glass 50 feet away.

"What the?" people would react.

Mandy put her hands over her ears, "BILLY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Tsk tsk Mandy! How dare you try to avoid the pure beauty of this!"

"I'm going to murder you."

Billy felt the hair on his back stand when she said that, but he stayed strong! For Sassy Cat!

"Come on! We have to find Sassy Cat!"

"Why don't you ever give up?"

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!...Unless…" Billy grinned while looking at something sneakily.

Mandy just looked at the boy. She did not like the face he was making.

"UNLESS YOU WEAR THIS!" he said as he took a head band with white cat ears on them, a pink sassy cat dress, and black, fluffy shoes with bells on them.

The blonde girl was caught unguarded at the sudden exclamation. But she kept her cool.

"There is no way I'm wearing that." She said firmly.

"Oh really? If you don't wear this, I'm dragging you here EVERYDAY in search for Sassy Cat!"

"Pff. As if."

"You want to see me try? I can stalk you every where! Begging, crying, until you agree! Even…IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM", he said climatically.

"Are you threatening me?" oh she was mad. She was VERY mad. How dare this idiot try to go against her!

"Maybe", he smirked confidently.

Mandy growled as she snatched the cute outfit. "You'll pay for this. I'll get you back." She said darkly as she entered the fitting rooms. Billy shuddered.

He knew Mandy would probably try to kill him in his sleep later. But it was all worth it when he saw get out of the fitting room looking abnormally adorable in the outfit he picked.

"AWWWWWW, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" he squealed.

"Can it moron."

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good. I'm changing back."

"Why! It looked so cute!"

She gave him a death glare. Even is tiny, insignificant brain can understand that she'll murder him now if she gets any madder. He let it go. At least he got to see such a cute sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>-Mandy's House-<p>

"M-Mandy are y-you feeling alright dear?" Mandy's mom stuttered. Her daughter was naturally grumpy and scary, but today it was worse.

"What did you say mother?" the little girl replied while glaring at her mother with dark eyes full of intentions to kill.

"Nothing!" she cried hiding behind the chair.

"I thought so."

Oh yes, Mandy was in a VERY bad mood.

"I don't know what your problem is child, but you should really treat your parents better, your mother is scared to bits!" Grim said. He came out of nowhere.

"Look bone head. Scram. I'm in the mood to kill and you do not want to be near me"

"Billy must be rubbing off on you. In case you haven't noticed, I'm dead." Grim said as he laughed dryly.

Mandy pulled Grim's cloak, they were face to face, "I'll wipe you out of existence." She said darkly.

Grim gulped. "Well I don't want that happening. But mark my words child, you better cheer up before Billy gets here. The boy will go berserk trying to make you feel better."

She just glared.

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Ah. Speaking of the devil…" the skeleton trailed off.

"", the annoying voice greeted from outside.

"D-do you want me to tell him you're not here?" Mandy's mother asked.

"No, I'll talk to him."

Mandy walked towards the door and opened it. As soon as she did, she received a glomp from the hyperactive boy.

"Get OFF ME" she yelled angrily.

"Eh? What's wrong Mandy? Are you sick? I know what to make you feel better!" he said as he rushed towards the kitchen.

Mandy's mom looked anxiously at the boy. "Are you sure we should l-leave him alone in there?"

"I'll handle this mother, don't worry."

"O-okay dear."

"Just go upstairs and rest. Grim here will clean up"

"WHAT!"

"Thank you Mandy" her mom last said as she rushed upstairs.

Grim grumbled at his misfortune as he and Mandy went towards the kitchen.

If Grim had any eye sockets they would be bulging out right now. The once clean and neat kitchen…A DISASTER.

"Wasn't he only here for only a few seconds?" Grim said jaw dropped.

This was not making Mandy's migraine feel any better.

There were pots and pans scattered everywhere. There's green and purple slime on one corner. And garlic, macaroni 'n cheese on the next. There's broken plates here and there, wait, is that a dead rat? That was definitely not there earlier.

Billy however, seemed to not pay any attention at all towards the mess he created. He was too busy cooking. Surprisingly, he seemed to be doing well. He's wearing a cap and apron; he's cooking over the stove and stirring something using a wooden spoon in a pot. Sure there's this weird smoke coming from the concoction, but other than that he actually looked, pretty normal.

Which is saying a lot considering it's Billy.

Mandy and Grim went closer to Billy to peek what horrifying substance he was preparing.

Unfortunately they were noticed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Billy shrieked in terror.

"We're checking out what poison you're brewing boy"

Mandy just nodded.

"Out! OUT! You're not allowed to see it until it's done!" he said as he shoved Mandy and Grim out of the kitchen.

The blonde girl was mad. That idiot just kicked her out of her own kitchen! Why, she had every right to pummel him into pure nothingness for this!

Grim could sense the bad aura coming from Mandy. Whatever that idiot Billy is up to, it better be good.

After a few minutes…and explosions…

"IT'S READY!"

"Finally." Grim said as he closed the book he was reading. Mandy just grumbled.

Billy set up the table too. He put a Sassy Cat placement with a bowl on top, and a spoon at the side accordingly.

"Sit down Mandy!" he grinned happily. He is very proud of his work. He took the large pot, and with a ladle he poured some of the soup onto Mandy's bowl.

It was a mix of green, red and violet. Very suspicious.

"What's in this?" Mandy casually asked.

"Love, faith and hope! And a buncha ingredients I found lying around here." He said

Mandy stared at the soup. It was bubbling. In a split second she threw the whole thing at Grim.

Guess what? He caught fire.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grim screamed as he started running around on fire. Then he rolled around the floor and finally the fire was put out.

Mandy watched Grim amusingly, and then her gaze switched to Billy who was looking at the floor while holding his hat.

"I'm sorry I almost burnt your insides Mandy…" he started.

"I'll forgive you this time"

"REALLY?" Billy smiled.

"I guess watching Grim run around on fire did kind of cheer me up."

Billy had the largest smile on his face. Mandy frowned.

"Wipe that stupid smile on your face before I wipe it on the floor."

Billy's jaw dropped. "Can't you at least be more grateful!"

"AHEM! You little monsters! You set me on fire and then ignore me!" Grim wailed.

"Stop being such a sissy Grim"

"Yeaaah Grim"

Grim sniffled. Stupid brats.


	5. Chapter 5

Haha, I don't know why, but I felt like writing this. Mostly humor and friendship…might lead to romance though ;D

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

-In front of Billy's house-

"Mandy! I'm going to the Happy Fun Stuff summer camp for this summer!" said Billy

"Whoopie doo" Mandy said sarcastically

"Don't miss me too much!" the big nosed boy said cheekily

"As if" replied Grim

Billy pouted, "I know I'll miss you guys" after which he started bawling.

Grim patted his head. "There, there, you'll back before you knew it…unfortunately. So wipe the snot out of your face."

The boy blew is nose unto Grim's cloak, "R-really?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh BIIIIILLLLLYYYY~", Billy's Mom screamed, "It's time to go dear! You don't want to miss the bus!"

Billy sniffled, "Bye Grim! So long Mandy…" he sheepishly attempted to smile.

Mandy just looked at Billy uninterested as he boarded the bus. He secured a window seat and waved good bye at his two bestfriends as the bus slowly departed. "I'LL WRITE TO YOU GUYS EVERY DAY!"

Grim and Mandy remained outside until the bus was fully out of sight.

"Well, with that over with, let's go see what's on tv" mumbled the Grim Reaper

Mandy sighed.

-The next day-

"Wow, I never knew I'd experience such a peaceful day like this. Ever" Grim commented.

Mandy "hn-ed"

"It sure is lonely without Billy around huh?"

"Not if he sends you 15 letters in half a day" the blonde girl grumbled.

Grim laughed, "What?"

Mandy magically made a sack of letters appear. "Honestly…" she said while facepalming.

Grim whistled. "Man, that's a LOT of letters mon."

"And it has only been one day."

"He misses ya huh?"

"More like he's an idiot bored out of his mind."

"Meh."

-At Billy's camp-

"Yo Billy, whassup with all the letters?" one of the campers said.

"They're for my bestest best friend ever!" the boy replied.

"Um wow, isn't that too much?"

"Nah, nothing's too much for Mandy!"

"Ahh...", the camper said, he smiled sneakily at Billy, "Man, it's sure great to have a girlfriend huh? Someone so special and important…is she cute?"

"Mandy's not my girlfriend!" Billy said in protest.

"Sure she isn't" the camper rolled his eyes.

"Nope, she doesn't need to be my girlfriend to be the most special and important person to me. And, if you meant 'cute' by…A GIANT DUCKY, then no, she's not cute."

"Whatever dude, wanna go fishing?"

"Pass! It's boring and Atlantis ain't ALL THAT!"

"Okay" the camper shrugged.

Billy went back to writing his abnormally long and senseless letters to his very special person.

* * *

><p>Gahaha...I only finished till chapter 6...<p>

I swear, among all the the chapters...I like chapter 2 and 6 the best...

R&R peoples!


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, I don't know why, but I felt like writing this. Mostly humor and friendship…might lead to romance though ;D

Disclaimer: Y U NO understand? I NO own anything!

* * *

><p>-At Mandy's house-<p>

"NO!" screamed the red headed boy one early morning.

"YES!" the blonde little girl screamed back.

"Don't be such wuss Mandy!"

"I don't see what being a wuss has to do with this you stupid monkey."

"I am not a monkey!" he huffed, "And you say I'M the stupid one"

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Whatever loser, your brain is too small to comprehend even the simplest things now"

"What! I refuse to be insulted by you again Mandy! WHY do you have to be such a meanie?" the boy cried in frustration.

Mandy was taken aback for a moment, but she was still as cold as ever. "Tsk! Whether you refuse or not, you still play by MY rules and I say Shut Up"

"No! I don't want to be just a lackey to you! I…I HATE YOU MANDY!" Billy screamed with blazing fire in his eyes. He's finally snapped.

"I hate you too Billy" she said in all rage and fury her body can muster.

Grim's skull started to hurt. Not again, he groaned.

"Look you little devils, I don't want the same thing like in Keeper of the Reaper and that Bobby kid to happen again! This time I'm sending you punks to a psychiatrist! I bless her worthless soul that she fixes you two up good!" the skeleton exclaimed. He's getting a migraine.

"There ain't NO WAY I'm going to no stupid psychiatrist!" Billy said while crossing his arms.

"As much as I hate to admit, I agree with the idiot here, there's no way you can make me go" said Mandy.

"Oh yes you will." Grim said as he stabbed the floor with his scythe, making huge hands sprout from the floor, grabbing the two children. "Well then, no more complaints? Let's go!"

-At the clinic-

"Good morning children!" said the lady gleefully. She doesn't like her name, it's too long and too boring for a children's psychiatrist, so she made up a nickname for herself. "Call me Ana!"

Billy and Mandy grunted.

"Tsk! Don't be like that! Oh dear, Grim told me that you have friendship problems. Friends are wonderful people who love you for the way you are!" she smiled.

Billy looked up at her with sparkles is his eyes, _really?_

He looked at Mandy, hoping, but instead she simply scoffed and looked at the other direction. Hmph! Billy grunted and looked at the opposite direction as well.

Ana sighed. This is gonna be a long day…

-Some time later-

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Ana started.

"Do you know when each other's birthday is?"

They both shrugged.

"Favorite color?"

Shrug.

"Favorite food?"

Shrug.

"Close family and friends?"

Shrug.

"Parent's names?"

Shrug.

"Amazing. You've been friends for almost all you life and you don't even know the basic things about each other?" Ana said in shock.

They both still shrugged.

Ana smiled, "How about this…who's each other's best friend?"

Billy choked. Mandy grunted.

"Well?"

Billy swallowed his saliva. "I-I am." He said with a smile, "If you still want me to be Mandy" eyes sparkling sadly.

Mandy frowned, but her eyes had a different shine in them, she sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice huh?"

The boy smiled ear to ear and hugged his best friend, "Thanks Mandy, and I'm sorry for earlier"

"Hm", was all she said, but Billy understood that was her own way of apologizing. I guess.

Ana had tears in her eyes, "That was so beautiful!" she sniffled.

"Let's get out of here Billy" Mandy motioned the boy to the door.

"Okie dokie captain!" he laughed.

* * *

><p>Honestly...I think this is my favorite chapter...along with chapter 2. Btw! For the next chapter I'll do a...100 themes-thing for stories...so yeah.<p>

R&R peoples! XD


	7. Chapter 7 Smile and Pain

So...I randomly decided to do the whole...100 themes-thing. So that it wouldn't seem extremely short, imma gonna squeeze in two per chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own anything!

* * *

><p><em>Smile<em>

-At Billy's house-

The three bestfriends sat on the usual couch in Billy's living room in front of the tv. Grim was watching his favorite horror dramas while munching on chicken legs. Billy…was being Billy. And Mandy yawned.

"Hey Mandy! I'm BORED!" the orange haired boy complained.

Mandy ignored him and kept staring (evilly) at the tv.

"Hey Mandy! MANDY! MANDY! MANDY! MANDY! MANDY! MANDY! MAAAAAANDDDDYYY!" Billy screamed, while poking her arm repeatedly.

"For the love of chicken legs, WHAT is it boy?" Grim screamed back, "Can't you see am trying to watch mah favorite show mon?"

Mandy glared at both of them, "You idiots are too loud."

Billy poked her arm AGAIN.

Mandy's eye twitched. She turned to her bestfriend, "What. Is. It?"

"Why don't you smile more Mandy?" Billy asked with a huge grin.

Mandy raised her eyebrow while Grim gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you out of your mind boy? Last time Mandy smiled we got sent to an alternate dimension!" Grim shuddered, "As _powerpuffs_"

Mandy shuddered as well, "You see Billy, there are these things that are called, 'universal constants', which should REMAIN constant, and if ever these constants are disrupted…well, things wouldn't get pretty" She crossed her arms.

"So?" Billy asked.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "So, two of these 'constants' is you being stupid, and me not smiling"

Billy made a big 'O' with his mouth, and nodded his head quickly.

"Good. So, don't try to do anything stupid" Grim said sternly, "Or maybe, it's 'don't do anything smart' Gahaha!" the bag of bones laughed as he walked towards the kitchen to get more chicken.

Mandy was about to stand up as well, when she felt a hand grab unto hers.

She looked at the owner of the hand, his eyes staring at hers, "I wouldn't mind if we were sent to Dexter's Laboratory, or Cow and Chicken or whatever Mandy, seeing you smile is worth all the trouble in the world! Even the whole universe!" he grinned widely.

Mandy raised her eyebrow at him, and pulled her arm away from his grasp. She turned around, her cheeks turning a faint color of light, extremely light, pink yet still pouting. "You're such an imbecile."

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

-Mandy's house, evening-

Mandy lied down on her bed, with an arm over her eyes, and the other one over her stomach. She felt exhausted.

And in pain.

But what caused it?

No, don't get her wrong, Mandy knows what pain is. Hell, she makes Billy and Grim undergo a lot of pain on a daily basis. She's like, a pain expert. Well, at inflicting it.

So what was wrong with her?

She thought back to what had happened today. Hmmm, what could it be?

Her thoughts immediately drifted to a certain redheaded boy. Ah. That's right. Today she saw Billy with Mindy. The two idiotic redheads were talking. They were _laughing. _

Still, Mandy doesn't understand why she felt bitter about it. Two idiots laughing at something idiotic. That was natural, though really stupid. So why is she so mad?

When Mandy saw them laughing, she felt her left eye twitch. She turned around, walked away, went home to her room and lied down on her bed. Without a word to Billy.

No. It was not jealousy. She was sure of it. It was something _deeper. _She felt…well, she felt betrayed by the redhead. I mean, _really. _How dare the boy laugh with a snotty brat like Mindy when she wasn't his bestfriend! Mandy was! And besides! Even though Mandy ignores him all the time and scoffs at him they were still bestfriends, she stills considers him one. Mostly a slave maybe, but a friend nevertheless.

Mandy sighed.

_Thunk!_

"Huh?"

_Thunk!_

Mandy peeked out the window and saw the very boy she was thinking about, throwing pebbles at her bedroom window.

"PSSSSSSST! Maaaaandy!" he whispered. The boy threw another pebble.

Mandy opened her window before the redhead threw another one. "What is it Billy? It's 10 in the evening!" she whispered angrily.

Billy got a ladder from nowhere and climbed up to Mandy's window.

"Uh, well…why did you just leave without telling me?" Billy pouted.

"Tch, why does it matter?" the blonde replied.

"I don't know. It's just, we ALWAYS walk home together! That's like, a universal constant! Too!"

Mandy scoffed at the ridiculous notion.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me?"

"I just felt like it" Mandy shrugged.

Billy's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

Mandy nodded.

Billy sighed sadly, "Oh, well I guess I'm sorry for disturbing you Mandy", he said as he went down from the ladder.

Mandy felt a pain again. When Billy reached the ground, "Billy…" she started to mumble.

With an indescribable speed, Billy was in front of the girl again. "Yep?" he said with gleaming eyes.

"Nothing." Mandy said. She snorted at the boy's reaction.

Billy giggled. "Well, I guess see you tomorrow then?" He smiled.

Mandy nodded.

Billy once again climbed down the ladder. He gave one last look at Mandy and waved her good bye as he carried his ladder back home.

Mandy watched the retreating figure as it disappeared in the darkness. She closed her window and lied back down on her bed.

The pain was gone.

* * *

><p>So...yeah...R&amp;R peeps! XD<p> 


End file.
